


Reunindo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Lenara retorna à estação.





	Reunindo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reuniting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731093) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Ela disse para si mesma que era uma decisão fácil de ser tomada, que isso era algo que poderia fazer e superar. Apesar do que disse para Jadzia para tentar tornar a separação mais fácil, Lenara nunca acreditou que se veriam novamente, ou que seria tão difícil ficarem separadas.

Lenara não precisava voltar, mas ao menos tinha uma desculpa plausível. Uma das vantagens de ser a principal pesquisadora no seu campo, se ela dissesse que preferia coletar dados adicionais pessoalmente, para manter a pureza dos dados, ninguém a questionaria. Exceto por seu irmão, claro, que tinha causa para suspeitar de suas intenções no que tangia Jadzia.

Vê-la pela primeira vez depois de tempo de vida, foi quase o bastante para lhe fazer trair as fundações de sua sociedade e, ainda assim, ali estava de novo, ansiosa para ver Jadzia, mesmo que Lenara tivesse partido seu coração antes.

As coisas não eram simples entre elas, jamais seriam simples. Lenara não sabia o que esperava voltando para Deep Space Nine, ou o que queria de Jadzia. Ela sempre foi tão calma, tão racional, mas Jadzia a fez perder tudo isso. No que dizia respeito a ela, Lenara cometia erros, decisões apressadas que se arrependia de tomar, ou se arrependia por não tomar.

Era um erro, voltar. Sabia disso antes de pisar na nave, mas foi mesmo assim, porque precisava. Não podia mais suportar isso, pensar em Jadzia e não saber o que poderia ter sido, precisava terminar com isso, de uma forma ou de outra. Finalmente se convenceria a parar de pensar em Jadzia, ou desistiria de sua vida, da vida de Kahn, por Jadzia.


End file.
